


Close to Home [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Clone Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Home [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Part of silly_cleo's excellent [Aims Vid Album project](http://silly-cleo.dreamwidth.org/1708.html). :D Thanks to chaila for betaing! ♥

**Close to Home**  
**Music:** Vienna Teng  
**Content notes:** Suicide, self harm, violence  
**Spoilers** : all of season one  
**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/i449g71hdvtejla/Orphan_Black_-_Close_to_Home_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (3:54 minutes, 31MB) | [subtitle .srt](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yveh7wzxw43kvfd/Orphan_Black_-_Close_to_Home_-_shinyjenni.srt)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/209137.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/184474.html) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/69010264911/close-to-home-music-by-vienna-teng-orphan)

[Vimeo link](http://vimeo.com/81039844) (password: cloneclub) | [Youtube link](http://youtu.be/9SJL8NJ3TR0)


End file.
